School daze, cruel days
by MuseDeeper
Summary: Yuya transferred to a new school and is already having a hard time fitting into her new High School setting. Will she make friends? Will she even survive the first week or just get herself trampled within the first day? WHY did she even transfer to this particular school! Stick with me kids and we'll find out together while we unwind some hidden motives!


Own nothing, just trying to live the dream

"talking"

'thinking'

A frail looking female student nervously looks about her new school environment. She awkwardly makes her way through the halls towards what she hopes is her class room occasionally being shoved by the other students bustling quickly by. "Am I even going the right way?!" she questions herself out loud as she looks back over her shoulder still walking forward she hits something hard.  
As she falls back towards the mass of hurrying students 'this is going to end painfully for me' runs through her mind but her fall is never completed. Instead someone is holding both her arms while she still clutches the school map and enrollment papers to her chest in bracing for the fall pose, eyes closed after the hit as she fell. When she realized she was firmly in place she slowly opened them(keep in mind this all occurred within about 30 seconds) and as she did she took in the very annoyed scowl of whom she had run into.

"Little girl, you should open your stupid eyes while your walking"

"WHAT! My eyes are not stupid! That is so rude! What a thing to say!" she shouted back to the one still holding both her arms so she would not fall into the mass of students but she quickly fixed her footing and pulled away.

"Your the one who ran into me and you are wearing glasses so your eyes must be stupid. If you are that disagreeable with the description I'll replace it with Dog Face from now on. It suits you better anyway"

The girl's mouth dropped as he said all this. Regaining her wit she pointed a petite finger up at him "Listen to me! That is the rudest thing to say about someone who wears glasses! You are just plain mean and..." "You sure bark a lot Dog Face. I'm guessing this is your first day at this school so congratulations on being late to class already" He smirked sadistically at her as he watched what he had just said sink in. 'She is an odd women' he thought as she seemed to almost be twitching with the stress of this realization. 'Why is she wearing tinted glasses with her hair completely tucked into a beanie?' he pondered. 'Does she even have hair?' He was actually reaching to pull her green beanie off when she seemed to snap back into reality.

"I have to get to class!" she proclaimed as she smacked his hand away from her head with the back of her own and ran off. The hall was now cleared out as she ran and she looked back at him, "Sorry I ran into you but you should try being nicer to people with glasses!" and she stuck her tongue out at him as she rounded the corner. The male student found himself in an empty hall wondering why he had even given that shrimp of a girl the time of day he had. "I wonder what she looks like with out that hat and those glasses" he asked himself out loud. "She is definitely under developed no matter how cute her face is or isn't"

"You talkin to yourself Kyo?" Another male student with a pink bandanna with black tiger stripes approached.

"Hey Benitora, just kind of met a very odd girl, didn't actually get her name though."

"Aw! Does our esteemed and feared leader have a school boy crush already in the second week back to school?" Benitora winked at Kyo and made a kissy face.

"Naw, she's more your type actually and not mine at all, ugly, you know, since those are the only type of girls you can get to talk to you" Kyo chuckled about his insult as Benitora just made a hurt face.

"What eva man, c'mon, let's get to class before Akari finds us and starts with that non stop nagging she's so talented at"

Safely around the corner the girl had stopped to catch her breath and assess her whereabouts. "OK, so I'm pretty sure class is that room at the end of this hall" she paced quickly to not be to much later. Still talking to herself as she went(it happens to be a bad habit of hers) "That student was probably the most handsome man I have ever seen though" She thought back to his chiseled features, tall with a good build but not overly muscular because she did not care for the body builder type of look, his hair, near black but with a hint of dark red, wild and a little long with great bangs to frame his face but what she had been most interested in was his eyes. "They were as red as rubies or the crimson of blood maybe" She mindlessly debated what she could compare the actual color closest to. She was snapped back into reality for the second time that morning as she realized she had walked right into the class and was now standing in front of what she kind of hoped was the wrong class.

"What ever your daydreaming about can wait till later, I'm guessing you are Miss Shiina Yuya, I'm glad you decided to join us today" the teacher was saying, the students were snickering as they took her in. She could hear some of the boys talk about how they had hoped the transfer student would be cute and the girls laughed about her hat and glasses. Yuya was beet red now and as she stood in front of everyone she mustered out, "Hello, I am Yuya Shiina, I'm looking forward to my first year here with you all" she bowed quick and scanned the room for a seat. There were two empty seats, they were in the back right corner of the square formation of desks. In the very corner by the windows sat a boy who looked younger then all the other students in class, he had hair like silver snow and eyes like shining amber with a vaguely bored look on his face as he stared out the window. The two empty seats belonged to the one directly in front of him and to his left separating him from everyone else in the class.  
'That's a little weird' Yuya thought while making her way to the corner. As she approached choosing the seat in the back row to the left of him, she smiled at the girl to the left of her before sitting. The girl just sneered back and scooted her desk closer to her friends as they giggled about it. Yuya heard the teacher, "OK everyone, calm down and please take your seat Miss Shiina." She quickly took her seat and when everyone had turned back around she turned to her, now that she was seated, left to smile at the young looking boy with odd features. They were in Kagoshima, Japan after all, most students had variations of soft to dark tea browns to jet black hair but no matter where they might be those eyes were unusual,'Just like the guy from earlier' she thought. When she looked at him he was staring back at her with a frown across his face.

"Why did you sit here?" he asked louder then she would have liked. She looked around quickly to see if he had drawn attention but no one looked and the teacher kept going through the regular morning garble to be expected.

"Because these were the only two seats and I decided to sit next to you in hopes we could be friends, I'm Yuya Shiina, please call me Yuya, nice to meet you" she whispered back and flashed him a smile. He just kept staring with that frown on his face. She kept smiling but started to feel a bit awkward 'I guess this might be why no one sat near him' but she was not deterred from her goal. "Let's try to take care of each other this year, OK?" she said still smiling.

"Yea, whatever, you can call me Sasuke" was his reply as he turned his stare back to the window.

"OK" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Miss Shiina, if you have something to say please raise your hand and share it with the rest of us"

"Um...s-sorry, it's nothing" she stammered, the class minus the white haired boy snickered at her and she hung her head thinking, 'Great way to start Yuya! You even forgot to take off the hat and glasses before entering class and now you just have to keep 'em on for now unless you want to draw more attention to yourself!' she kept her head hung while the teacher droned on. The young amber eyed boy stole a glance over his shoulder at her thinking, 'What an odd person'

~Authors Note~ This is my first fanfiction attempt. Not very good but I will do my best to keep the story going and hopefully have some more exciting chapters. Till next time fellow otakus!


End file.
